


Fell in Love Unexpectedly

by spazzgirl



Series: Romanogers CACWCD [7]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Romanogers Captain America Civil War CountDown, cacwcd prompt 7 dance, romanogers - Freeform, romanogers cacwcd, romanogers fluff, this story is so cheesy i puked up rainbows and grinned like a total idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 08:34:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5241740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spazzgirl/pseuds/spazzgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: he didn’t know how he fell in love with her, all he knew that he could get lost just by being with her</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fell in Love Unexpectedly

** Fell in Love Unexpectedly  **

**Time for another prompt one-shot for CACWCD!**

**I didn’t know how I was going to find the time to write one for this week’s prompt, especially being sleep deprived because of classes.**

**Just to tell you all, I was really excited for this week’s prompt because I had found a song that I feel like would be a good song for Nat and Steve’s dance, and I seriously just wanted to write it but had to wait.**

**THIS IS GOING TO BE LIKE THE CHEESIEST AND FLUFFIES THING I WILL EVER WRITE BECAUSE I AM SERIOUSLY PUKING OUT RAINBOWS LOL**

**Summary:** _he didn’t know how he fell in love with her, all he knew that he could get lost just by being with her_

**Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of any characters used**

**ENJOY!!**

_Prompt 7: dance_

_Song used for this fic: Serendipity by Albert Posis_

He didn’t know that he would have the feeling of being in love once again. After being frozen for 70 years and finding out that Peggy was experiencing Alzheimer, Steve didn’t know if he would ever fall in love ever again. That was until Loki taking the Tesseract and summoning an army of aliens from outer space, and then teaming up with people with incredible talent, and one demi god. He also didn’t take into account of having a crush on the famous Black Widow after asking him to toss her up with his shield. It wasn’t until he had joined SHIELD that his feelings for the spy had grown into being in love.

_That was something totally unexpectedly_

He thought that Peggy would be his one and true love, but it turned out to be Natasha Romanoff. The first moment he had laid eyes on her, she reminded him of his first love, but she was also different than Peggy. The more Steve spent with the master spy and assassin, Steve felt himself falling more in love with the fiery red head.

The same could be said about said spy. Nat thought she would ever find a guy she could truly give her heart to. All throughout her life she had believed that love was for children, but once she met Steve and spent time with the good captain, she fell herself falling in love. At first she was scared and over the years finally had come to accept her feelings for the super soldier.

It was then three years after the incident with Ultron, that the two had finally decided to stop dancing around with their feelings (the team and everyone else that knew them were completely relieved) and finally started dating. Life for both the spy and soldier couldn’t have been even more perfect than being with each other. It was like they were meant for each other, two polar opposites, but living in complete bliss and harmony. Of course Nat would occasionally tease Steve for being old, then be proven wrong that he would keep up, especially with their bedroom activities.

Never in his life, would Steve find himself so happy in his life, and finally having someone to love and who would love him back. Nat never thought she would end up with someone with such a big heart like Steve, but she wouldn’t trade anything in the whole wide world for Steve. He had help her cope with her past and still accepted her for who she truly was, not a killer, but Natalie Romonav. Still Nat she liked it when he called her by her American name, that didn’t mean Steve wouldn’t call her by her birth name, of course each time he said it, it sparked a fire within her, especially when he used his sexy voice.

Yes, Captain America has a sexy voice, a sexy bedroom voice.

The two always enjoyed each other’s company and couldn’t stand being apart. Sometimes she would fight Bucky from taking Steve away, every time he asked if the blond wanted to hang out and reminisce about their old childhood. Though Pepper found it cute that Nat would whine about being away from Steve each time the two went out for shopping for certain amount of hours, though Tony found it annoying (because he was usually dragged along) but would tease the master spy each time he got the chance. This earned him death threats and the genius learned to sleep with one eye open.

Nat would never admit it, but she always enjoyed being in Steve’s arms especially when they went to bed. She always felt safe in his presence. His big strong body shielding her from the terrors of her pasts in the forms of nightmares, but during the time of their relationship, the nightmares finally stopped and she was able to fully enjoy sleep.

While the master spy had told Steve about her terrible past, he had begun to tell her about his life in the 40s as well as his childhood. Nat felt special, because she got to learn more about her boyfriend, he was more than just Captain America, he was man who just wanted to do the right things.

Nat always remembered where they had gone for their first date. Steve had taken her to a diner that he had went to when he was younger and claimed that it had the best milkshakes in the entire world. Lo and behold he had proven her right despite having a good palate, though the one thing she enjoyed was sharing a cookie and cream milkshake with the blond. Like Steve, Nat found herself loosing herself each time she was with him. Tony and Clint would make fun of her by pointing out that she had big goo goo eyes each time Steve was around them. Not only did she threaten Tony but Clint as well, especially if they made of her and Steve being all lovey dovey with one another.

“Can’t help it Nat, you two are just too easy,” Clint said as he took a sip.

Tony nodded, “Katniss is right, the way you are around Spangles is just soo sickly sweet, I feel like I’m going to puke up kittens.” They were at a gala that Tony was hosting, and everyone was there.

“Whatever, though I’m serious, if you two don’t stop these teasings for at least a week, I’ll make sure Steve trains the hell out of both of you.” Both pranksters paled, they knew how strict Steve was especially when it came to training. Two hours with the good captain was hard enough, but training for more than two hours, that was just a death sentence.

“Alright, a week, tops,” Tony promised and Clint nodded. “Speaking of the Cap, here he comes.”

Walking towards the trio was none other than Steve Rogers, wearing a nice sleek black suit with a black tie. His hair perfectly come and his blue eyes mainly focusing on Nat but still acknowledging his fellow Avengers.

“Hey guys,” he smiled at the trio.

“Cap, Clint nodded.

“How are you today Capsicle?” Tony smiled.

“Fine thanks Stark,” his complete focus on the red head, “how about a dance Nat?” He held his right hand out.

She smiled at him, “I thought you’d never ask,” graciously taking his hand, the super soldier led his girl onto the dancefloor.

Before Tony and Clint could speak, Nat looked over her shoulder and glared daggers at the two, daring for either one of them to start the teasing, but they stayed shut.

Once they reached the dancefloor, the music had changed into something a bit jazzier. Steve placed his left hand gently on her hip and Nat placed her left hand on his shoulder and the two began to dance to the tune. They swayed slowly around the dancefloor and made their way in the middle.

“Hmm, someone’s gotten better at dancing.”

Steve smiled at her, “Well I had a good teacher.”

“And I’m sure she’s impressed.”

“She should be,” Nat squealed a bit as he dipped her gently. She laughed as he brought her up and placed her head against his chest. “ _Like what you’re wearing_.”

Another laugh escaped her lips, “Are you seriously singing?”

“What? You don’t like my singing?”

“Never said that I didn’t.”

Steve shook his head and let out a small laugh. He gently placed his against hers. “I love you.”

“I love you too Steve.”

He grinned again, “ _You’re the only one for me_.”

She let out a small giggle before Steve leaned down and kissed her. Never did people think that two different people could ever be so in love. Never did people ever expect a spy to fall in love with a soldier.

_Fell in love unexpectedly_

** END **

**GOD!!!**

**THE CHEESIEST THING I HAVE EVER WRITTEN!!**

**AND I’M GRINNING LIKE A TOTAL IDIOT**


End file.
